A combustion section of a can annular gas turbine generally includes a plurality of combustors that are arranged in an annular array around a compressor discharge casing. Pressurized air flows from a compressor to the compressor discharge casing and is routed to each combustor. Fuel from a fuel nozzle is mixed with the pressurized air in each combustor to form a combustible mixture within a primary combustion zone of the combustor. The combustible mixture is burned to produce hot combustion gases having a high pressure and high velocity. The combustion gases are routed towards an inlet of a turbine of the gas turbine through a hot gas path that is at least partially defined by a combustion liner and a transition duct. The combustion liner extends downstream from a cap assembly that surrounds the fuel nozzle. A forward end of the transition duct extends downstream from an aft end of the combustion liner. Thermal and kinetic energy is transferred from the combustion gases to the turbine to cause the turbine to rotate, thereby producing mechanical work. For example, the turbine may be coupled to a shaft that drives a generator to produce electricity.
High pressure combustion gases may leak out of the hot gas path at a joint formed between the aft end of the combustion liner and the forward end of the transition duct, thereby potentially impacting the overall performance of the combustor. One attempt to prevent leakage between the combustion liner and the transition duct calls for a continuous transition duct that extends from the cap assembly to an inlet of the turbine. The continuous transition duct has a circular cross section at a forward portion of the transition duct to allow for engagement with a downstream end of the cap assembly. However, the continuous transition duct shifts to a non-circular cross section generally upstream from and/or proximate to the primary combustion zone and continues to have a non-circular cross section all the way to an aft end of the continuous transition duct that terminates at the inlet of the turbine. Therefore, a continuously extending combustion liner that supports late lean fuel injection while reducing and/or preventing leakage of the high pressure combustion gases would be useful.